The Lion King 3: Danger Returns
by Neko-LionLover
Summary: As Simba starts to learn Kovu the ways of a king Kiara tells her family a big suprise who will change the future At the meantime a old threat returns and the pride have to prepare. Rated K for some violence. The becomes better at chapet Please be nice its ma first FanFic! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any lion king charecters they belong to Walt Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LION KING 3 DANGER RETURNS**

Chapeter 1 Another Hunting Test

Simba and Kovu are sitting and watching the kingdom from pride rock.

They are sitting at the spot where simba and mufasa sat for some years ago.

Simba said to Kovu:

-A kings time as ruler Rises and falls like the sun, and one day The sun will set on my time here and you have to take my place as the new sun rises.

-So, then im king? Kovu asks

Simba nodded.

Kovu looked in to the ground.

Then he looked up and asked Simba:

-Do you think i will be a good king?

-Yes, you will be a great king.

Then simba walks down to the den while the sun is shining on the Red mane.

Kovu takes a deep breath.

and thinks for himself:

Will i take care of the kingdom? Will i be a great king?

And so the thoughts flew around in hes head.

The next day Kiara is doing her Hunting test again she Runs to Simba and says:

Thank you daddy!

And nuzzels him Then Nala says:

Good luck Kiara and Be careful.

I will! Kiara says and goes and nuzzels Nala.

Then she runs out in the plains in search for prey.

But Instead for some Easy pray like Gazelle or Zebra She only finds WartHogs and Buffalo.

She gets kinda mad and return back for Pride rock when she sees a Perfect Target:

A Lost Zebra.

She start to sneak on the Zebra unaware of the dangers of even an easy pray.

**Back at Pride Rock** Simba gets worried over the time and starts to walk out in the plains but Nala stops him:

-Simba! She will be fine! it takes long for a First time Huntress to even find pray!

-Fine. Simba says.

-But if she doesent return till the Night ill send a Search Party!

Kovu is Sitting on Pride rock watching out in hope that Kiara soon will return.

**BACK AT THE HUNTING**

Kiara sneaks closer and closer But then the Zebra Hears her and starts to run.

Then Kiara makes the Horrible misstake to run after and try to grab the back of it.

The zebra kicks Kiara in the Head and Belly and Kiara Roars a Roar of pain.

At pride rock Simba Screams:

-KIARA!

And the whole pride runs in the Derection of the Roar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 2: Shock and Away

Kiara laid there, unconscious, And badly Hurt. Nala started crying and Simba was in shock.

Eventually, Simba said: Lets get her back. With a sad voice.

When they got back Rafiki was there.

With a sad face.

What is it? Nala asked.

Rafiki just starred in to the ground.

TELL ME! WHAT IS IT!? IS IT ABOUT KIARA!?

Rafiki Nodded

No, no, NO!

Nala screamed.

IS SHE GOING TO DIE!?

No she won't die. Rafiki said.¨

Then what is it? Nala said now crying.

Rafiki said: She Might not be in shape and healthy untill minimum 3 Months,

And will probably stay unconscious, in 3 days More.

And when he said that a Strong wind blew him of the rock he was sitting on.

Mufasa! Why did you do that!? He screamed and just when he said that Kiara woke up.

Dizzy and in pain.

My head… Kiara said and put her paw there.

Nala ran over to her and nuzzled her gently.

Ouch mom! Kiara said.

Im sorry Kiara, im just so happy that you diddent die.

Simba ran in and asked: Kiara are you awake!?

mmhmm… Kiara said Very Dizzy.

Im so happy you did not die. Simba said and nuzzled her.

Ouch! Kiara said. Don´t do so!

Ok Kiara I won´t.

Kovu woke up. He had fallen asleep while waiting on Kiaras Return.

He hears Simba, Nala Talk to Kiara, But Kiara just says: hmmhm like she was in pain.

Kovu walks in there and Sees Kiara Lying on the Floor One paw over her face and the other bloody. He sees that around the paw and on top of her head is a Nasty Wound.

On her stomach, a Round and bloody Wound.

He asks: What have happened?

I don't know really. Nala said

Kiara you remember anything? Simba asks.

The last thing I remember is that a Zebras leg got closer and closer to my face so I blinked and then I felt the horrible pain and then its black.

Where you kicked by a Zebra? In the head? Nala asked.

I think so… Owwwww….

You where very lucky Kiara. Nala said

I don't feel very lucky.

Well you are a Kick from a Zebra is usually Fatal! Simba says.

mmhmm… Kiara said.

You should get some sleep Kiara. Simba said.

and they Left the Room


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurthors note: If anyone is acully reading this story, sorry for bad chapeters and no uploading. but here i am again to give you chapeter 3**

Chapeter 3: 3 Feelings, 1 soul.

Kovu watched Simba and Nala walk out with sad expressions. Nalas light colured fur in her face was full of tears, dripping down her cheeks. Simba was also crying, He was trying to hide it but Kovu still noticed. When Simba and Nala was outside, Kovu walked to Kiara who was laying on her side and groning in pain. Her golden fur was bloody and her eyes was closed while she was trying to sleep. Kovu laid down by her side and whispered; Im here, and you are safe.

Rafiki was sitting in hes tree watching the sun go down. He knew that somthing wasn`t compleatly right. Mufasa was looking down on him from the clouds. He knew what was wrong and knew that it would come in tradgedy. Suddenly Rafiki was filled with happiness. Mufasa had telled him something that was good news.

A week later, Kiara was all back to normal. She and Kovu was playing tag in the grass. They ran across the plains in laughter and where happy. Simba was watching them from Pride Rocks peak. He where also happy but knew something was wrong. Nala came out and saw him just sitting there. She walked over and sat next to him.

-Are you still having trouble totally accepting Kovu beeing with Kiara? she asked.

-No, its that... Something is wrong. He said.

Nala sighed. She looked at Simba and said,

-Maybe you should leave them alone. And you will see that nothing is wrong.

And with those words, Simba and Nala walked back in the den.

As Simba and Nala walked back in the den, 2 Dark Figures entered the Outlands. One was a male and had a brown fur. His mane was black, and was not like a normal mane. It was short and tangled. The other lion was a Female. Her fur had a greyish-brown tone. Her eyes was filled with hatred when she looked at the Pride Lands. She turned to the male and said;

-a few weeks, A few weeks till we attack. Then all four of them will be our slaves.

-Yes mother. Ufcourse. The male said.

And they walked back into a dark cave where 10 lionesses waited.

-Dont just sit there!, Start the Training! The female screamed.

and all the lionesses started sharpening their claws and practicing on bones or old wooden sticks.

2 days later Kiara and Kovu was laying in the grass, Watching the stars. They saw the fighting lions in the sky and talked. After Kovu had telled Kiara about how it was in the outlands with Zira, Kiara sighed.

She looked at Kovus eyes, Who was filled with happiness and relief. Finally she said;

-Kovu, I have to tell you somthing.

-What is it Kiara? Kovu asked with a worrying voice. He saw the sadness in Kiara´s eyes.

-Im with a cub... She said looking down in the ground in shame and sadness.

-That´s... That is wonderful Kiara! Kovu said. Dont be sad! Thats wonderful news!

-Its not that Kovu... Im also happy. But my father will not be happy.

Kovu then realized. Simba was still not accepting him totally, And Kovu knew that he would probaly be exiled or killed by Simba.

-Oh... Have you telled them? He asked with a sad voice.

-No i haven´t. If i had you would probaly not be right here. She said. She started to cry and pressed her face into Kovus mane.

-What should i do? She asked.

-We have to tell them... And hope for the best... Kovu said as a response also crying.

When morning came, Kiara and Kovu was looking at eachother. Kovu then said;

Time to tell em.

Kiara walked to Nala and said;

-Mom, i have to tell you something.

Nala nodded and asked what it was.

Kiara then whispered something in her ear.

Nala´s eyes was filled with happiness and exitement.

-Im so happy for you! she said.

-But what about father?, Kiara asked.

-Oh... Dont worry Kiara, I will be there and make sure he won´t do anything bad.

-Thank you mom.

They all walked over to Simba. And Nala went to sit beside him. She whispered in his ear. And suddenly Simba Watched Kiara and Kovu with a Angry look. He growled;

-WHAT WHERE YOU TWO THINKING ABOUT!?

Kiara pressed her face into Kovus mane and cryed. Kovu was looking down in the ground. He was ashamed.

-YOU TWO ARE JUST ADOLECENTS!

Then Simba realised what he was doing... Hes angry face dissapeared and was not showing any emotions. Nala looked at him, and said;

-We where also just adolecents when we got Kop... Nala suddenly stopped. Kiara was looking at her with a face filled with confusion.

-Kop-Who? Kiara asked

-Nothing... Nala said. She now realized what she had done.

Kiara looked at her.

-Is there somthing that i don´t know anything about?

-No Kiara! Nala and Simba said at the same time.

-Maybe its time to tell... Nala said to Simba.

Simba nodded. He let out a big sigh and looked at Kiara.

-Before you where born, We had another cub named Kopa... He was your big brother...

Kiara looked at them. Kovu had now also cought attention.

-He was killed tho...

-Killed by who? Kiara asked.

Simba and Nala looked at Eachother and said;

-Zira...

Kovu was now looking at them. He remembered a day when he was almost newborn and looking at his mom, Zira. She looked at him with blood around her mouth. He realized what she had done...

-Kovu... Kiara said. She saw his face turning to an emotionless state.

He was not both Angry, Sad and confused.

-Why...? WHY!? He screamed.

Kiara, Nala and Simba watched the Young lion run out of the den and out in the plains.

Kiara was going to run after when Simba stopped her.

-Im sorry about earlier... we are not mad...

Kiara nodded. She ran out of the den and after Kovu. Now with a big smile on her face.

She cought up with Kovu. He was laying under a tree. He was looking at her.

-Im sorry Kiara... I just had to get away...

-I understand Kovu...

Kiara and Kovu then stood up and walked back. Kiara telled Kovu about what Simba had said. And he also became happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Im here cuz ive seen some things that i dont really understand. Ive read stories where they atleast have to get 5 Reviews before updating... i don´t really get that. Are you not doing fanfics cuz its fun`? it seems like alot of people are making them for fame and reviews and yeah... those kinds of things. Im making em for fun... I just wanted to mention this. sorry for taking your time. Heres Chapeter 4.**

Chapeter 4; Be more careful at late times.

The next day Kiara woke up first, Or atleast she thought so. She saw that Vitani was also up. She looked to her side and there Kovu sleept. Dreaming sweet sweet dreams. She carefully tip-toed her way out of the den, Walking over all the lionesses. When she finally got out, she stretched and went for the waterhole.

-Hello Kiara!

-AHH!

Behind a rock at the entrence, Vitani sat and watched the plains. Her grey cream coat was shining in the sun and her blue eyes was carefully watching the herds running accross the plains.

-What are you doing out here? Kiara asked with a quiet voice.

-I woke up early and could not sleep".

Vitani looked at Kiara with Mind reading eyes.

-Your pregnant right?

-ho...how...How did you know?

-Heheh... My mother gave me her "Mind Reading" genes i guess. and i can see it on you.

-oh... I was going to tell the pride today.

-Well, Now you have told me, Does Kovu, Simba and Nala know?

-Yes they know.

-And they are Okay with it? Vitani asked with a very strict voice.

-Yep...

-Oh... Okay.

By now Kovu had woken up by Vitani and Kiara´s "Little Talk". he Yawned and walked out.

-Hello? He said. The stone hid them so good that he could not see them. And after30 seconds Kiara sprinted out and was pinning Kovu to the ground.

-That was one way to say Godmorning on. Kovu laughed.

-I haven´t said Godmorning yet.

-Now you have so get off me please?

-Okay Kovu. Kiara stepped off Kovu.

-Kovu... Did you just get pinned by a girl? Vitani teased.

-Ohohoohoho... Now you are in big trouble Vitani. Kovu said.

-I should run right? Vitani asked.

-Yep, hurry. Kiara laughed.

Vitani ran and Kovu followed.

**Later dat day...**

The sun was now setting and Kovu and Kiara was at the waterhole. Kiara was drinking and Kovu was watching the sun. Kovu then suddenly saw a Shadow go past him in the bushes.

-What was that!? Kovu said.

-Im sure its nothing. Kiara said.

The shadow ran past again. Now Kiara also noticed.

-Kovu... Do You know what that was?

-No... Kovu awnsered.

-WHO IS THERE!? Kovu screamed. The shadow then walked out of the bushes. It was a Leopard male with Grey pelt and large spotts.

-Well Well... Isn´t it Kovu... Haven´t you caused enough damage? The Leopard spit.

-Who are you? Kovy asked with a strict voice.

-I am a leopard and my name is Krevor. And now... Who are _You_? He asked.

-You know who i am! Now, Return to the tree of yours! Kovu said with a demanding voice

-You know... You should be careful with what you say at _Late Times_.

-_Late Times_? And what is that supposed to mean?

-You will see...

Suddenly Krevor jumped at Kiara who had stood behind and watched the whole event. He clawed her in her face but Kiara then Kicked away him and made him land on his back. Kovu jumped in and bit Krevor in his neck. Krevor cryed out with a big roar. He clawed Kovu as much as he could. Blood was streaming down hes neck. He kicked away Kovu and stood up.

-You will wish that you had never been outside at _Late Times_!

What was that all about? Kovu asked.

I... i... Kiara said before becoming unconscious.

KIARA! Kovu screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I just got into a writing mood. Heres another chapeter! Enjoy everyone!**

Chapeter 5: To Late Times.

KIARA POV-

I saw Kovu, Laying on hes side. I was at the very top of Pride Rock. I suddenly heard a evil laugh behind me. Laaaate tiiimes... it said in a laughing way. I turned around to see a gray Leopard. He had a scar across his face. Just like Kovu`s . Well well well... Isn`t the Lion Pride Princess... I knew who he was. Krevor. I spit. Sooo... You remember me? Its kinda `Late` to remember me now. After all... this is... LATE TIMES! I felt a paw hit my face. It felt more like a rock. He turned hes back towards me. And walked away. I ran to Kovu. Kovu! Wake up! You can`t leave me like this! I sat like that... screaming at him for an hour. It felt more like 3 days. Then i heard him again. Krevor...

Poor poor little princess... he said.

Why... why would you do this? I asked.

Do you not remember?! That horrifying nigth... You laughed... and laughed at me... dont you even remember me Kiara? Dont you remember Krevor? And all the shame... that you gave me... dont you remember the `big baby lion cub`?

Then it hit me...

-Flashback-

C`mon Krevor! Dont tell me you also run like a baby!

Im coming! At a field you could see a little group of 3 lion cubs. All about 5 months old. And a little bit further away from them you could see a spotted cat cub running.

You STILL have your baby spotts? One of the cubs asked.

yeah, what about it? The spotted cub asked.

The 3 lion cubs burst into laughter.

Krevor krevor the spotted cub!

He will go and start to sob!

They sang.. and sang... those lion cubs where... Kiara, Lumni and... Kopa.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kr.. Krevo... KREVOR? I screamed.

Now you seem to know... but i cant forgive you. Its to late Kiara... Its Late Times.

-KOVU POV-

Is she going to be okay? I asked the monkey, Rafiki.

She is goingh to be fine. He said.

Phew... i thought for myself.

So... Wat he sadd to u where tis... Late times? Rafiki asked.

Yeah... he told me to watch out in Late Times.

And wat was hes name?

Krevor. I said.

Rafiki then left the room while saying;

Let her rest. She vill be fine tomorrow.

**Later dat day... (pov time over)**

Kiara suddenly screamed, KREVOR! She snapped up out of her unconssioness.

Where is he?! She asked..

Wait... where am i?

You are in the den... Kovu said with a dorky smile.

Oh... that makes much more sence...

Why did you scream out Krevor`s name?

I... i think i had a dream... she said.

Ok... what was the dream about?

I... i know who Krevor is...

Ok... then, who is he?

Kiara sighed...

When i Was a cub... about 2 months old... there came a new cub in the pride... he was like everybody else.

Exept from that 2 months later, he still had hes baby spotts left in hes fur...

Then he was 3 months old... another month later he intruduced himself... hes name was... Krevor.

Kovu sat there in shock.

Bu... Bu... he.. wha... huh?

He was misstaken for a lion. He had spots over hes body.

Just like young lion cubs. When he was found he was only 1 month old. Lions usually have spots then.

I, Lumni and ... K... Kopa... bullied him.

I know who Lumni is but.. who tha fur is Kopa?

He is... my dead brother... Kovu, i should really not tell you more so dont even ask... ok?

Well... fine... Kovu sighed.

C`mon, lets get some food shall we!? Kovu said.

Wait Kovu... i know now what Late Times mean...

You do? Kovu asked.

Yes, it means...


	6. Chapter 6 Early times memories

**Hello again... I went into another good mood and wrote another chapeter! But... the file got corrupted... and i really want to write down that chapeter as fast as i can cuz after 2 days ill forget it. The meaning of this note is to say that im writing this chapeter at my iPad. So there will be some letter errors. Just tell me if u see anything and ill fix it. Also think on The thing that im swedish. And some Words (very few!) Might have Some spelling errors! But just Tell Me about Them and ill fix it! And now, Enjoy!**

**Chapeter 6 Early time memories**

Hold on there a second! So... Late times means when he gives up and you run out of time? Kovu asked. Hes eyes where full of confusion and shock.

Yes. Exactly! But im afraid it`s too late... hes allready attacked! And in the dream the damage looked to be caused by more then just him. Kiara replyed. Hes voice was filled with worry. And her eyes was almost lost. They where showing sadness and where not as sparkely happy and exited.

So... theres a clan of leopards now to? Kovu asked with a bit of sarcasm.

I dont know Kovu... But the odds are big. Kiara awnserd.

And in the middle of ALL of this nonsence you are pregnant? Pregnant with my cubs and the next heir to the throne of the pride lands!?

Kovu... Please... Don't go there. Kiara begged. Her eyes was starting to tear up of the harsh words Kovu had spit out right in her face.

Kovu now realised what he had done. He immediently felt guilty and looked down in the ground in shame.

I'm so sorry Kiara... But... this situation is just redicouless...

I accept your apologieze. But please... next time think before you act. Kiara said. Her eyes where dead serious and no one wanted to mess with her when se had those eyes.

Suddenly a blue blur crashed into Kovu.

Oh my! Im so sorry Prince Kovu! But i have important news!

Kiara looked at the object who had stormed into Kovu. It was Zibor, Zazu's son. He and hes father worked at the same time so Zibor could learn from Zazu. When Kiara and Kovu becomes King and Queen, Zibor will be there and take over after he's retired father. Zibor had a almost red beak. And the same blue colour on hes back and wings as hes father. But instead of white feathers on hes belly, they where a very light magneta colour.

King Simba expects you to come to the tree side. And again im very sorry for crashing like that! Zibor said.

No prob Zibor. Just... Slow down before landing. Kovu awnserd. Zibor did not hear the annoyance in the last sentence but Kiara did and chuckled queietly.

As Zibor flew away, Kiara turned to Kovu and said;

Let's go then! And they both walked to the Tree side.

The Tree side was a part of Pride Rocks back that had, strangly with that name, No Trees. It was the side where all the kings had been buried. When Kiara and Kovu got there, they saw Simba sitting there. Beside a rock.

You wanted to see us? Kovu said. Hes eyes where fixed on the rock Simba sat at. It was a small rock, but it had inscriptions on it. The inscriptions where manes. Lion manes. Simba sat there and suddenly he spoke up;

Yes... i need to tell you something.

Our ears are ready for your voice sir. Kovu said.

Ok. Make yourself comfy. Simba said. After a sigh he started the telling

When i was a few months old... maybe 3. My father took me to this rock. He said these very words; You see these inscriptions?

-flashback-

You see these inscriptions? Mufasa said.

Yeah! What about them? Simba asked. Hes voice was filled with exitement.

Do you recognize them?

Err... Oh wait! That one looks like your mane dad! Simba said.

Mufasa chuckled.

Yes son, you are absolutly right. That is my mane. Anything else?

Eh... Oh! Thats uncle Scars mane!

Almost there Simba. Thats you Grandpa's mane. And he's name is?

Err... its... Oh! Ahadi!

Correct my son.

Wait... whats that? Its just a plain head! Simba said while pointing at a inscription at the bottom of the rock.

Mufasa was in shock. But suddenly he sighed.

That my son, is one of pride rock's oldest and most forgotten kings. He wasn't a Lion, he was a Leopard. Hes name was...

-end-of flashback

Krevor. Simba said.

When Krevor ruled, the lands where in agony. He had acted like Scar. Only caring about himself. Then the first to-be king came along and killed Krevor. Making Pride rock and the Pride lands lion terretory. Simba ended

Kiara and Kovu was in shock.

Did they name the lost leopard cub after the ancient leopard tyrannt? Kiara asked.

Yes... yes i did... Simba awnsered


End file.
